Homonculu
by Hermi-Black
Summary: Basando en BBI, Edo es un homonculu de Nombre pride, Aru es un alquimsita nacional, que sucede cuando despùes de un año se vulven a encontrar. Dejen reviews CAP8 ARRIBA
1. Sueño

**Discolaimer. **Por desgracias ni FMA y BBI me pertenecen, mucho y menos Envy y Edo/Pride

** Homonculu **

 **Sueños **

-Hermano! Hermano!... Edward- grito un joven castaño de 18 años despertando bañado en sudor.

-Aru.. Aru te sientes bien.

-Winry, si estoy bien… solo fue un sueño

-Soñaste con… soñaste con Edo verdad-dijo la rubia sentándose en la cama del castaño

-Si- dijo el castaño tocándose la cabeza- si soñé con ese día

La rubia se acerco al castaño y lo abrazo. Cuanto había pasado ya, un año, no podía creer que ya había pasado un año de la muerte de Edo, en aquel extraño laboratorio donde había vendido su vida por salvar a Aru, para que este recuperara bien su cuerpo, cuerpo que le fue arrebatado a el y que jamás se encontró,. A todos les dolió esa muerte, pero sin duda a Aru era el más afectado.

-Tranquilo Aru, tu sabes que edo te esta viendo donde quiera que el este

-Un año…Winry un año… y yo no he hecho nada por el.. Nada.

-Ya has hecho lo suficiente y Edo lo sabe

-……que estabas haciendo despierta-pregunta Aru

-Es que baje por un poco de agua y te escuche gritar, por eso entre al cuarto

-Oh ya veo

-Pero, bueno ya me voy, buenas noches –dijo la rubia parándose de la cama pero un mano la detuvo

-Winry, quédate un momento…

**/ Sueño Flash-back \\**

-hermano, que estas haciendo aquí, Estas bien, espérame aquí buscare un a salida-decía un joven castaño

-Aru… no… entiende…. Aru espera…

-Que, te ocurre algo Hermano, espérame aquí

-No Aru, no puedo… Aru vez ese circulo de transmutación… lo vez?

-Hermano, que piensas hacer…

-Es la única forma Aru, lo siento… lo siento te he vuelto a herir

-No Hermano, no te lo permitiré

-es por tu cuerpo, Aru, no entiendes tu cuerpo no va a soportar tu alma

-pero que va a suceder contigo… que va a suceder?

-…

-DIME QUE VA A SUCEDER!

-…

-Si lo haces perderás tu cuerpo, verdad?

-…

-Contesta

-Lo siento Aru

-hermano! HERMANO!

**/ Fin Sueño Flash back \\**

Otra vez volvía a soñar con eso, con esas personas a las que no conocía o no sabia si conocía, tenia un año de "nacido" y aun seguía con esas visiones.

Se levanto y salio de la habitación, todas esas imágenes le molestaban, no es que le inquietaran o algo por el estilo, puesto que su naturaleza de Homonculu no le daba ese permiso de tener esos sentimientos, solo que le molestaba no entender nada.

Camino x la casa, estaba sola, de seguro todos habría salido como de costumbre…

-Hermano- escucho decir a un niño de cabello negro cuando entro a al sala- Llegas tarde, sabes Lust y Gluttony han salido y envy…

-Eh!

Hermano! El chico de sus extraños sueños le llamaba Hermano, acaso el también era un Homonculu, no, el era un humano, lo sabia era un insulso y entupido humano.

-Pride….Pride.. PRIDE!-Grito el niño- me escuchas?

-Eh!. Que quieres Wrath?- dijo el confundido joven

-Que Lust y gluttony ya se fueron y que Envy te espera con el Padre

-Ah esta bien…

El homonculu camino en dirección de una gran puerta de metal, aun pensaba en el sueño, Envy le había dicho que de seguro eran recuerdos de su pasado, pero…¿Qué pasado, no tenia ningún recuerdo de su vida antes de "nacer" mas que esos sueños extraños, y en realidad no le interesaba solo que le molestaba no entender. Encontraba muchas similitudes entre el Humano de su sueño y el , ambos era parecidos físicamente, el era rubio y el humano castaño claro, y sus ojos eran muy parecidos, quizás si habría muchas similitudes, tal vez con la única diferencia de un alma..

"_Por dios Pride eso es inútil_" se dijo a si mismo

-Vaya, vaya hasta que apareces O-chibi-san-dijo una familiar voz cuando se acercaba a la puerta

-No me jodas envy, cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames así- contesto el rubio

-parece que alguien no amaneció de buenas…volviste a soñar con ese humano- dijo Envy

-Si..

-Y…

-sabes que me molesta soñar y no entender esas visiones de un pasado de cual no estoy seguro poseer

-Bueno que se te vaya olvidando pues Padre nos tiene una misión parece

-No se supone que Lust y Gluttony están en una misión

-Si pero como siempre nos toca el trabajo sucio

Los dos homonculus entran en una habitación obscura donde se encontraba aquel al que llamaban Padre…

-Envy, pride…mis dos hijos…

-Nos mando llamar Padre- dijo el peliverde

-Como saben, mande a Lust y a gluttony a investigar sobre los militares

-Los Militares… para que necesitas información de los militares

-Pride, mi hijo perfecto, eso es lo que les toca a ustedes

-O.O de que habla Padre

-Ellos fueron a investigar, sobre un alquimista que al parecer nos ayudara para conseguir la piedra

-La piedra filosofal?-pregunto el rubio

-Si, así es..

-Y ahora a que entupido humano haremos sufrir, Padre

-Es el alquimista nacional al que hacen llamar el alquimista de almas… Alphonse Elric…

**Sin Terminar**

**Hermi-Black**

**Nota de la autora: **Hola! Este es mi primer Fic de FMA , y pues b8erno me encanta el juego BlueBird's Illusion que x desgracias nunca lo he jugado , peor bueno.. si se que la muerte de edo no es así, pero sino , no quedaría, y tb se que wrath en el juego es el furher pero el wrath del anime es mas lindo ejjeej y x eso decidí hacerlo mas pegado al anime que al manga y el Juego.


	2. Encuentros

**Discolaimer. **Por desgracias ni FMA y BBI me pertenecen, mucho y menos Envy y Edo/Pride

**Summary. **Basando en BBI, Edo es un homonculu de Nombre Pride, Aru es un alquimista nacional, que sucede cuando después de un año se vuelven a encontrar. Dejen Reviews

**Nota de la autora: **Este cap se lo dedico a Hana elric para que me perdone x no hacer un Aru/Hana XD, niña te juro que are un fic sobre esa pareja, (aunque tenga que inventarme a Hana . )

**/Homonculu\\**

**/ Encuentros \\**

-Buenos, días, teniente Hawkeye

-Buenos días , Aru, que sorpresa, tenia mucho que no te veía, te puedo ayudar en algo?

-NO se preocupe el general me mando llamar, imagino que por algún encargo ¬¬

-

-Bueno, sabía que a eso me enfrentaría convirtiéndome en Alquimista Nacional, Bueno con permiso teniente

-esta bien, cuídate Aru

El castaño camino en dirección a la oficina del General, Tenia desde que se había convertido en alquimistas Nacional que no iba a ese lugar, en realidad no le gustaba ir, pues le recordaba a su Hermano. Había pasado un año y en ese año, había el cambiado mucho, había retomado la Alquimia y se había convertido en alquimista nacional, siguiendo los pasos de Edward.

-Se puede- pregunta antes de entrar

-Oh Tamashii.. Que bueno que llegas- dice le General Roy Mustang-adelante

-Vine por lo que me hablo general

--Así, bueno como sabrás , tener el titulo de Alquimista nacional te da varias responsabilidades

-Si señor eso lo se a la perfección

-Perfecto, toma- dice entregándole una carpeta

-Y sobre que es?

-Han ocurrido una serie de extraños asesinatos en las cercanías de Rush Valley y creemos que puedan estar relacionados con los asesinatos que ocurrieron aquí hace un año…

-Y quiere que lo investigue , no es así-dijo el castaño iniciando a hojear los documentos

-Si, lo mas pronto posible espero que puedas partir a Rush Valley para investigar

-Bueno, toma, ese es le archivo de los asesinatos del año pasado, ahí estan los presuntos sospechosos y las pistas que se logran capturar, hasta antes de vetarlo-dice entregándole otra carpeta.

-Vetarlo, atraparon al culpable?- pregunto Aru

Alphonse tomo la carpeta y la abrió, de esta se callo una pequeña hoja en la cual estaba escrito a mano

"Asesinatos de Ciudad central"

Revisado e Investigado por:

El Coronel **Edward Elric**

-Valla se me había olvidado que ese caso lo siguió tu hermano- dijo Mustang al leer la nota- creo que fue su Ultimo caso

El silencio reino por un momento, Aru no podía evitar no sentir nostalgia al recordarlo.

-Un año- dijo al fin Mustang rompiendo el silencio- Un año de que el falleció, a pesar de echarle mucha burla … lo apreciaba

-Si… un año… pero bueno general con su permiso- dijo el castaño parándose cabizbajo

-Tamashii, todo bien?

-Si, general todo bien, hoy mismo intentare partir a Rush valley- dijo el joven saliendo de la Oficina

Salio de esta, en dirección a la biblioteca tenia que revisar esos documentos, hojeo un poco, en algunos de ellos había anotaciones de su Hermano, ¿Por qué jamás Edo le había contado sobré esos documentos, reviso las fechas de sus anotaciones y descubrió que eran muy cercanas a la fecha de su muerte.

-Hola Aru, que andas haciendo

-Sheska (No se como se escriba . ), hola, estoy investigando unos archivos que me dio el General sobre unos asesinatos

-Los asesinatos de Rush valley- pregunto la chica

-Si, de hecho creo que hoy o mañana parto para allá, bueno con tu permiso

-Claro, buena suerte en tus investigaciones y me saludas a Winry

-Claro.. Nos vemos

Se disponía a salir del cuartel general, cuando iniciaron a sonar las alarmas

-Que ocurre…-dice el castaño al oír las alarmas

-Alguien ha entrado al cuartel, todas las salidas se han serrado, es mejor que vallas a un lugar seguro , Alphonse- dijo Havoc corriendo a un lado de el.

-No espere Teniente…-dijo corriendo al lado de el.

Todos los soldados que se encontraba en el cuartel iniciaron a rondar x todos lados en busca de los intrusos.

-déme sus Informes , teniente Havoc.- dijo El general

- El teniente Breda asegura haber visto a dos personas… entrar en la biblioteca… lo han herido pero no han dejado rastro alguno…

-Se han llevado algo…

-no creemos, la biblioteca esta un poco destrozada pero no ha habido perdidas materiales.

-General!

-Aru, pensé que ya te habías ido…

-General, escuche las alarmas, ha ocurrido algo

-No, No ha ocurrido nada Tamashii… bueno gracias teniente Havoc, hágame el favor de llevar a breda a que lo atiendan

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Lust, gluttony hasta que llegan, como que para robar unos archivos tardaron mucho- dijo Envy a los recién llegados

-Cállate, envy, toma, esto les puede servir- dijo la mujer entregándole una carpeta- ahí esta la información necesarias sobre, Alphonse Elric.

-Gracias.. Bueno pues creo que es nuestro momento de trabajar, no es así Pride

-Ya era hora- dijo el homonculu rubio parándose del sillón donde se encontraba sentado.

-A dónde vas?

-A la biblioteca… que no puedo?- diciendo esto desaparecido de la vista de los dos

-Oye Envy…No crees que sea muy pronto para que Pride de la cara a su hermano

-…… a mi no me digas nada Padre, nos dio la orden …

-pero, no sabemos como pueda reaccionar pride si llega a darse cuenta… es muy poderoso

-Si,…. Lo se

-- 0 – 0 --

Había tomado uno de los tantos libros de alquimia que tenia en la casa, no sabia porque pero le interesaba leer sobre ese tema, Envy solía criticarlo, pero en realidad no le interesaba sus comentarios, le llamaba la atención como poder obtener el potencial para poder practicarla, puesto que hay en la casa solo wrath tenia esa habilidad. Escucho unos ruidos pero los ignoro y siguió leyendo, los ruidos se acercaban .

-hey, que te ocurre soy yo- dijo wrath en el suelo sujetado por unas cadenas

-lo siento… Pensé que era otra persona- dijo y con un chasquido de sus dedos las cadenas desaparecieron.

-otra vez leyendo sobre la Alquimia-dijo el niño homonculu viendo el libro

-Si.. Algún problema

-No ninguno.. Ja es curioso que **TU** leas sobre alquimia, sabiendo que…

-sabiendo que , que..?

-No , nada… sabiendo que tu poses un gran poder mayor al que puedes alcanzar con la Alquimia

-Mmm

-Pride, Wrath, están ahí.. Ya nos vamos- escucharon gritar a envy en la entrada de la Biblioteca

-Bueno Wrath ya vamonos, Padre nos ha dado un encargo..Con el nuevo alquimista.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Se acercaron a la casa, Pride y Wrath estaban escondidos, esperando la señal de Envy que estaba enfrente de la casa del alquimista. Este toco la puerta y le abrió una joven Rubia quien al verlos se asusto, entonces supieron que era su turno de entrar en acción.

-Tu… tu eres…-inicio a decir la rubia con miedo retrocediendo un poco, pero unas cadenas le impidieron correr.-Eh?

-Que bueno que llegas Pride-dijo al Homonculu que había entrado, estaba cubierto con una capa al igual que Wrath-… pero que mal recibimiento nos estas dando… No es Así , Pride

-Ya Envy, a lo que vamos.. -dijo rodeando a la joven y tomando las cadenas que el había hecho aparecer

-esa… esa voz- inicio a decir la aterrada chica

-Muy bien, Wrath, Pride lleven a la chica algún cuarto –ordeno Envy y se transformo en la chica- yo esperare al alquimista.

Obedeciendo al mayor de los tres se llevaron la chica al cuarto mas cercano.

Ya dentro del cuarto Wrath se quito al capa y Winry lo reconoció en seguida, recordaba a la perfección la cara del hijo de Izumi, pero.. Quien era el otro… ¿Por qué su voz le recordaba a alguien?

El extraño Homonculu la sentó en una silla de la cocina y el tomo otra, con un chasquido de sus dedos las cadenas volvieron a envolverla, intento zafarse, escaparse.

-Ni lo intentes, a menos que quieras morir-dijo el homonculu e hizo aparecer una hoz que puso en el cuello de la chica.

-Pride no la asustes-le dijo Wrath- es una simple Humana inservible

-Si, es una insulsa Humana-dijo alejando la Hoz de Winry

Por alguna extraña razón le recordaba a alguien, la chica inicio a llorar, observo sus ojos , sentía que ya los había visto antes.

- Por qué se tardara tanto ese tipo..-dijo Wrath interrumpiendo la concentración que Pride tenia- iré a ver que ocurre

-No, Envy dijo que nos quedáramos aquí

-Pero ya me aburrí, que tanto el ves a esa Humana

Se acerco a ala chica y convirtió su brazo en una pequeña espada, estaba temblando y lloraba en silencio, tenia miedo de esas dos personas, a Wrath ya lo conocía y sabia que era capas de todo, pero aquél al que llamaban Pride le inquietaba mas, su voz era tan parecida a la de **EL**.

-Winry, ya llegue- escucharon atrás de la puerta

-Perfecto, el niño llego…-dijo wrath alejándose de Winry quien inicio a moverse opero Pride la amenazo con la Hoz

-Winry , estas ahí..Winry?

-Me buscabas..-dijo la falsa Winry- Alquimista Nacional

-Tu… tu no eres Winry- dijo Aru al darse cuenta de la verdad

-Bravo, Alphonse Elric, eres muy listo- dijo Envy volviendo a su forma original

-Envy… donde esta Winry, que quieres?

-Que quiero, bueno es sencillo necesito tu ayuda

-Yo jamás trabajaría contigo

-Mmm, que mal , no estoy de humor para hablar contigo así que escucha..

-Tu, Bastardo…-dijo Aru y activo el circulo de transmutación de sus guantes haciendo aparecer una espada iniciando atacar al homonculu

-Demonios, yo no quiero pelear ahora contigo, no es el momentos Wrath, Pride hora de largarnos…..

-Que ocurre allá fuera- dijo el niño al escuchar la voz de Envy llamándolos

-Tu, quédate aquí, nos volveremos a ver- dijo Pride acercándose a Winry tocándole la mejilla

Los dos homonculus salieron de se su escondite

-Envy, ocurre algo…

-No, nada, ya vamonos- dijo el homonculu

-No los dejare ir- grito Aru poniéndose en al puerta

-Lo siento, niño armadura, nosotros nos vamos… Pride… Pride… Pride ya vamonos PRIDE

Se había quedado en shock al ver al joven, era el humano , con el que había estado soñando desde hacia tanto tiempo, era el humano que le llamaba hermano, acaso el era una parte de su pasado, lo miro bajo la capucha, el alquimista se había quedado paralizado al ver que el pecado de la hoz se acercaba a el, se inicio a acercar mas… era el …el humano de sus sueño

-Pride ya vamonos-escucho que envy le gritaba y reacciono…

El homúnculo solo le dio un ultimo vistazo al extraño humano, quien estaba paralizado , camino al lado de el y su miradas se cruzaron, el alquimista inicio a temblar al ver esos ojos.. Eran tan… tan parecidos a los de el.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Sin terminar**

**Hermi-Black**

Ahhhhhh, bueno aqui esta el segundo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado… . las cosas se irán poniendo mejor cada vez mas , y se que este capitulo fue algo así como de transito pues un no ocurre nada interesante… creo… pero bueno no me maten me gusto dejar así el final. Bueno, este es una contestación en general de los reviese, no se aun que tipo de parejas se formen puede ser un, alxed, alxwin edxwin pridexenvy no se si será yaoi, que seria lindo jamás he escrito algo yaoi 0, bueno ver que sale…

Ahora los reviews personalizados

**Reyco. **Si es una lastima que muy pocos tengan el juego… tendré que conseguirlo mmm pero donde bueno un importa 1000000 gracias x leer mi Fic y gracias x el review

**RockbellWinry. **A mí tb me gusta el edowin pero tb me agrada un poco el elricest y el edxroy jejeje (me agrada mucho esta pareja jujuju) pero como dije arriba aun no se que tipo de pareja are, tal vez un poco de todo

**Dolphin-Chan. **GRACIAS X LEER MI FIC (hermi brinca x todos lados 0) de hecho tengo poco de conocer el juego BBI pero en menos de una semana me informe de todos gracias a unas imágenes que me traumaron de Pride( que es bello bello) y me dije que tal si haces un fic , luego me topo con el tuyo y me emocione aun mas y termine mas rápido el 1 cap. El tuyo tb me gusta mucho síguele que vas bien!

**Elric sisters. **Jejeje U como ya dije arriba aun no se que será, una amiga tb me dijo que seria padre elricest, pero un no se.. Pero espero que si termina algo con winry un se enojen jeje(hermi corre… .-.)

**Darky-kun. **(se oculta) Ya esta el nuevo capitulo 0(vigila la pantalla si no ve a darky con un látigo) bueno espero que te guste este capitulo y espero tener el prox para el domingo, si es que mi mente se pone a carburar bien todo y no se me va la inspiración.

Bueno para terminar los invito a leer mi nuevo fic de FMA Solo a ti, es un fic con lemmon pero es lindo


	3. Recuerdos

**Discolaimer. **Por desgracias ni FMA y BBI me pertenecen, mucho y menos Envy y Edo/Pride

**Summary. **Basando en BBI, Edo es un homonculu de Nombre Pride, Aru es un alquimista nacional, que sucede cuando después de un año se vuelven a encontrar. Dejen Reviews

**Nota de la autora: **Este capitulo lo estoy escribiendo un poco deprimida en el amor x una noticia que m acaban de dar, así que si lo ven un poco flojo o con cosas así un me matan, ADVERTENCIA este capitulo contiene un EdoWin

**/ Homonculu \**

**/ Recuerdos \**

-En que demonios estabas pensando-dijo Envy golpeando a Pride cuendo lelgaron a al casa

-Que ocurrió…-pregunto Sloth

-Nada, solo que este… este…. Por poco lo descubren….

-Me descubren de que… Por que era tan importante que no me quitara la capucha… contesta, a que le tenían miedo….

El ambiente había iniciado a cambiar, se notaba la tensión que había entre eso dos….

-Wrath , que ocurre-volvió a Preguntar Sloth

-Nada, solo que en casa del Alquimista, pride casi pierde el control..

-Yo no perdí el control… solo quería saber….

-Querías saber que?

-Nada… nada que les interesé- dijo saliendo en dirección a la biblioteca.

No entendía que ocurría, Porqué se molestaban tanto, el solo quería corroborar si aquella persona era el humano de su sueño, había lagunas en su mente, cosas que no podía hilar, los ojos de la chica y ese humano, estaba seguro que era el, pero quien era, que significaba en su vida, quería respuestas, pero… donde?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Aru… Aru eres tu, que bueno que llegaste, tenias tanto miedo….-dijo Winry corriendo asía el joven-Aru, te ocurre algo.

Esos ojos eran tan parecidos a los de Edward, quien era el. Pride… Envy le había llama do Pride, acaso… acaso seria…. No eso era imposible, o quizás….

-Winry, estas bien. No te hicieron anda-dijo abrazando ala chica

-No nada, y a ti.. que Querrían?

-No lo se… Winry es mejor que vallamos a cenar y después descansemos, mañana partiré a Rush Valley, por un trabajo para el General

-Pero…

-Tranquila Win juro no tardar…

Ambos entraron a La cocina, ambos pensaban en lo ocurrido pero ninguno quería comentar nada.

-Winry

-Mmm

-Te ocurre algo…

-No nada por que lo preguntas

-Has estado muy callada desde que llegue, no te hicieron anda eso homonculus

-No, ya te dije que no, estoy pensando en unas piezas que necesito , creo que mañana iré a comprar

-Segura..

-Segura.. Y dime para que te necesitan en Rush Valley

-A habido unos asesinatos y me ah pedido que los investigue, ademas de hacer el reporte usual…nada del otro mundo

- oh ya veo…

-Estas segura que no tienes nada…

-No…. Aru…… tu… tu viste a sujeto, el de la capa…..?

**-…**

-Que te ocurre algo Aru

-No nada, que ocurre con el, te hizo algo

-No, lo que pasa es que… es que… su voz era muy parecida a la de Edward

-Que?- dijo Alphonse exaltado

-Si, lo se es algo….. ilógico pero, esa voz , esos ojos eran tan parecidos a los de el- dijo la rubia iniciando a llorar

-Winry- el joven se acerco a la chica- y la abrazo- si yo también lo vi… pero eso es imposible

-Si, lo se, pero por un segundo sentí la ilusión de volver a verlo…

--**sueño flash back –**

_-Que estas haciendo, hermano- pregunto el castaño_

_-Observa bien, esto el gustara a Winry- contestó el rubio_

_-Edward, Alphonse bajen ahora mismo, ya esta la comida- escucharon gritar a alguien desde abajo_

_-Ya vamos….-grito el castaño_

_Bajaron las escaleras y fueron hacia el comedor, ahí se encontraba una chica rubia y una anciana_

_-Que se supone que estaban haciendo allá arriba_

_-Este…. Bueno… ya lo veras-dijo el rubio- ya lo veras- dice acercándose a la rubia_

_-Espero que no sea nada malo x que si no….-dice amenazándolo con una llave_

_-Hey Winry quien me cree?_

_-Te considero un novio demasiado desquiciado…._

**-- Fin Sueño Flash back --**

Se había quedado dormido mientras leía, otra vez había soñado con el castaño, pero ese sueño era diferente, era nuevo, esa joven, la joven rubia era la misma con la que había estado ese día, y el rubio…acaso el rubio era el…se parecía a el, era idéntico al rubio de su otro sueño, la mujer del sueño lo llamo Edward acaso… acaso ese era su nombre…

-Aun sigues aquí?- pregunto Sloth sentándose a un lado del confuso homonculu

-Sloth..

-Mmm

-Tu… tu te acuerdas de tu pasado?

-De mi pasado- pregunta sorprendida la mujer

-Si, de tu vida humana… tienes algún recuerdo

-Bueno, Pride… porque quieres saber?

-Tengo un año de haber sido creado, pero no pude haber nacido así, nuestros cuerpos fueron creados con algo humano, algo del humano del que procedemos, somos un error de la alquimia, un error de la transmutación humana así que debemos de tener un pasado, un pasado humano..

-Como lo sabes- pregunto Sloth

-Aquí lo dice, lo encontré en uno de los libros de alquimia de Padre- dice el homonculu mostrándole un gran libro- Sloth dime si sabes algo de mi pasado

Sloth observo al joven, ¿que podía hacer, ella con trabajo tenia recuerdos de su vida como Trisha Elric, ella sabia, que Pride había sido su hijo humano peor no sabia si era prudente decirlo.

-Lo siento… pero yo no te lo puedo decir- dijo

-Como que no me lo puedes decir… entiende sloth necesito saberlo

-Lo siento, Pride, pero el único que te lo puede explicar es Padre- dijo abrazando a Pride, como una madre abraza a su hijo.

**-- Flash Back --**

_Las imágenes iniciaron a correr por su cabeza_

_-Mira mama lo que hicimos- dijo un nuño castaño mostrándole una pequeña figura de barro_

_-Que linda, Aru y tu Edo- dijo una joven mujer de cabello castaño_

_-A Edo le quedo mas bonito- dijo el castaño_

_-No es eso… están igual- reclamo un niño rubio de ojos dorados, mostrando otra figura_

_-Las dos están muy lindas-dijo la mujer- seguro su padre estaría orgulloso de ustedes_

_-En verdad mama- dijo el castaño_

_-Si, segura_

_-Pues yo no lo creo- contesta el rubio antes de salir corriendo_

**-- Fin Flash Back --**

Rápidamente el Homonculu se separo de la mujer

-Que ocurre Pride?

-No… nada… iré a ver a Padre

Camino en dirección a la puerta de metal, necesitaba hablar con el, esa imágenes que había visto al abrazar a Sloth, habría sido también parte de su pasado, o del de ella, esa mujer se aprecia tanto a la Homonculu, pero los niños….

-Pride eres tu

-Si, padre

-.Pride mi hijo perfecto, que se te ofrece

-Padre… quiero que me diga mi pasado, quien soy en realidad

-A que te refieres Hijo mió

-Me refiero de mi pasado, mi pasado humano quien era, que era?

--En verdad quieres saberlo?

-Si, Padre quiero saberlo

-Lo siento,. Pride pero no puedo…

-Pero… por que PORQUE NIO PUEDE, QUE ES LO QUE ME OCULTA PADRE

-Pride, yo no puedo contártelo, eso lo iras descubriendo tu poco a poco

-Pero Padre..

-Solo te puedo decir que lo que antes eras, ya no lo eres, eres superior a lo que pudiste llegar a ser en tu vida humana… eres inmortal

-Pero fui un humano, al que revivieron, no es así?

-No te puedo contestar eso…lo siento hijo

-Padre

-Lo siento

Sin mas que decir el homonculu salio de la habitación sin respuesta alguna, tenia que averiguar por su propia cuenta, si tenia que ser así no había otra opción que ir a esa casa y encontrar respuestas.

-A donde vas?- escucho que le preguntaba

-Voy a salir a dar un paseo, necesito Pensar, no le digas a nadie Sloth- dice saliendo de la casa

-Cuídate… Edward

Camino hacia la casa del alquimista, quería respuestas y esperaba encontrarlas ahí. Cuando llego las luces estaban prendías, no quiso tocar, tenia que ser precavido, así que se asomo por una ventana abierta de la parte de abajo que estaba obscuro, decidió entrar con cuidado.

Estaba sola, camino con cuidado , la capa lo cubría pero de todos modos tenia precaución, se acerco a una pequeña mesa en la que había unas fotografías, tomo una y se asusto… en ella estaba las tres personas que había visto en su visión con Sloth, la mujer se parecía tanto a ellas…la dejo y tomo otra en esta estaba el joven rubio acompañado de una gran armadura, in duda el rubio debía de ser el, las similitudes eran totales pero… quien era en verdad, en otra que tomo estaban el castaño , el rubio y la chica de ese día la cual abrazaba al rubio. Dejo las fotos aun lado y siguió observando en otra mesa había una pequeña caja en ella decía grabado, "Edward", Edward así le había llamado la joven rubia, en al caja de cristal había un reloj de plata, en el que estaba tallado "No olvidar". ¿No olvidar que, levanto la caja para tocar el reloj pero al levantarla una corriente fría lo recorrió, y lo hizo retroceder, se inicio a sentir mal, que era eso, jamás se había sentido así antes, paridamente intento dejar la caja en su lugar pero esta se callo al piso y se rompió causando un gran ruido.

**_-- _Flash Back --**

_-Que van hacer?-pregunto una Winry de 7 años_

_-Observa bien- dijo el rubio_

_Los dos niños pusieron sus manos en el gran círculo que estaba dibujado en el piso, el circulo de activo y de este surgió una pequeña muñeca_

_-Que… que están haciendo- dijo la niña asustada_

_-Mira…Winry este es nuestro regalo ….._

_--Cambio de flash back –_

_-Ed, mas te vale que vengas ahora mismo- grito Winry_

_-Ya voy_

_-Cual ya voy, te quiero ahora mismo aquí, se nos va hacer tarde, Alphonse y la abuela nos están esperando_

_-Ya voy…_

_-Edward Elric, me voy a ir.. sin ti.._

_-Oh, demonios Winry se algo mas paciente, además no pueden iniciar el evento sin mi-dijo el rubio bajando vestido como militar_

_-Que guapo se ve… Coronel Elric-dice acercándose al rubio dándole un beso- pero ya vamonos_

_-Yo lo se… bueno vamonos, tu también te vez hermosa, deja tomo mi reloj y nos vamos_

_-Gracias…._

_-Vamonos, quiero ver la cara del Mustang al verme tomar posición como Coronel_

_-Pero a le lo ascendieron a general_

_-Win, x que no puedes ser una novia mas consoladora..y no recordarme cosas tristes….._

**-- Fin Flash Back --**

-Win.. Estas llorando?

-Aru… que haces despierto debes de descansar- dijo la rubia limpiándose las lágrimas

-Si, lo se pero me preocupas…

-Aru…-dijo la chica sonriendo un poco- debes de descansar mañana vas a viajar

-No te preocupes Win- dijo aru tocando la mejilla de la rubia-lo extrañas verdad

-Si, lo extraño mucho…

-Todos lo extrañamos

-Hoy pensé que era el, ese homonculu

-pero eso es imposible…

-Si, lo se

-Tu… tu lo amabas verdad

-Si, lo amaba demasiado y por mas que trato de olvidarlo no puedo yo amaba demasiado a Edward

El castaño miro a la rubia, el sabia la relación que ella tenia con su hermano, el la dejo en el momento mas feliz de su relación, se había mudado con planes de casarse en un futuro, pero cuando se fue ella no quiso regresar a Rizembool, se quiso quedar ahí, el intento hacerla feliz, que sonriera, que los recuerdos de Edo fueran felices y no tristes, pero no podía ocultar sus sentimientos hacia ella, desde su relación con Edo el se había enamorado de ella, y ahora verla asi le hacia sufrir mas, el simplemente quería lo mejor para ella.

No le gustaba verla llorar por el, la abrazo era lo único que podía hacer

-je, que tonta, yo quitándote el tiempo- dijo

-No, Win para anda

-Aru, gracias por estar aquí siempre…

Sin más que decir ambos se besaron, un beso tierno , un beso largo tierno y con pasión, todo iba bien , pero un ruido los hizo separarse

-Que… que fue eso…?

-No lo se tu quédate aquí—dijo el castaño saliendo del cuarto

El alquimista bajo las escaleras, todo estaba normal… no se veía nada, el ruido había venido de la sala, camino hacia esta, también ahí todo esta perfecto…no había nadie, camino por toda la sala, nada, no había nada, en el suelo encontró unos vidrios rotos, miro de donde venían y vio que eran de la caja que protegía el reloj de su hermano, lo habían puesto ahí en su honor, pero quien lo había intentado robar…miro en busca de alguien pero se encontró una ventana abierta…

Mientras tanto, alguien lo observaba desde a fuera, que había sido eso? Por que se había sentido mal, al abrir la caja…esa era una nueva incógnita que se aunaba a su confundida existencias…sin embargo ahora ya sabia un poco de su verdad, el había sido Edward Elric…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Sin terminar**

**Hermi-Black**

U aquí el 3 capi , jajajaj soy mala lo deje emocionante… ajjaja, bueno espero ir avanzando mas pues inicie a dibujar y se me olvida escribir ejejjeej bueno…. no se olviden de los reviews espero que les guste….

Y a contestar

**RockbellWinry.** Hermi se prepara… Taran creo que este capitulo te va gustar, es un edowin , creo que esa será mí pareja edoxwinxau… y tb espero ,poner algo de royxedo no se … algo yaoi 9.9… espero que te haya gustado este Cáp.. Yo tb me emociono x lo minimo , el minimo contacto y brinco

**Yoko-chan /Edo/. **Hola gracias x tu review, pues aquí tiene el edowin como digo nose si será la pareja final…

**Cleowood. **Pues no se si sea elricest si es genial y tiene muchos conflictos pero bueno…edo ya no es edo y no quiero que tenga sus sentimientos humanos, pues asi no es pridesaka pancarta amo a pride pero bueno… si se da te juro que pondré algo de eso.

**Darky-kun. **No lo hagas x que sui fusilas mi inspiración menos escribo, de por si llega cada venida de obispo ejejje. Bueno fue antes del domingo wuiiii. Si pride es imposible no enamorarse de el es tan divino y aunque le sea fiel a envycito y rencito tengo que aceptar que pride entra a mi lista de esposos ejejejjee

Gracias a todos y dejen reviews


	4. Planes

**Discolaimer. **Por desgracias ni FMA y BBI me pertenecen, mucho y menos Envy y Edo/Pride

**Summary. **Basando en BBI, Edo es un homonculu de Nombre Pride, Aru es un alquimista nacional, que sucede cuando después de un año se vuelven a encontrar. Dejen Reviews

**Nota de la autora: **Discúlpenme x la tardanza es que inicie hacer tramites para la universidad . . y tb disculpen x lo corto pero es que bueno se darán cuenta que era mejor dejarlo así….

**/ Homonculu \**

**/ Planes \**

Era de noche, y como cada día el iba a visitar esa casa en busca de mas respuestas, al parecer el alquimista había salido de viaje pues tenia días de no verlo, solo la joven de nombre Winry, quien al parecer había sido novia de Edward antes de que este muriera estaba en casa.

El la solía ver por fuera, en sus noches de excursión, la veía llorar en las noches y la veía dormir, solía quedarse largo tiempo viéndola antes de entrar a la casa.

Todo estaba oscuro ese día, Alphonse aun no regresaba ese día, decidió subir las escaleras, todas las luces estaban apagadas, la casa parecía espectral, entro en uno de los cuartos, curiosamente era el de Winry…entro con cuidado para no despertar a la joven. En este había diversas fotos de ella y otras de ese tal Edward .

-Edo…..-dijo la joven en sueños, lo cual hizo voltear al homonculu

La vio, era muy bella para ser humana, la joven se comenzó a mover, el rubio se acerco a ella, puso una mano en su mejilla y la acaricio.

-Edo….- volvió a decir la joven iniciándose a mover

El homonculu se separa y siguió viendo el cuarto, las fotos… todo, lentamente salio de este y cumplida su visita diaria regreso a su casa.

Ahí también todo estaba oscuro, no le importaba hacer ruido debían de estar todos dormidos, entro a la casa, dejo su capa en el perchero y se dirigió a su habitación……

-Otra vez … un paseo nocturno O-chibi-san?- escucho que una voz le decía

-Envy

-No te cansas de ir a ese lugar? No te aburres de ir ahí?

-Es algo que no te interesa- dijo Pride pasando de largo

-Entiende Pride, tu ya no eres esa persona , esa persona ya murió

-….

-Escucha lo que digo, entiéndeme Pride, escucha lo que te digo- dijo la _**envidia** _–Tu no eres Edward Elric, Edward Elric murió y eso jamás cambiara entiendes jamás serás el, somos Homonculus, solo somos una copia de aquellos a los que intentamos parecer, no somos humanos, somos inmortales, seres creado simples elementos unidos.

Edward elric murió x su _**orgull**o_ x su _**soberbia**,_ por sacrificarse en algo que ya estaba perdido y de ese **_orgullo_** naciste tu, solo eres el _**orgull**o_ de ese ser, eres el pecado de un hombre… eso es lo que somos pecados, seres superiores, inmortales y por mas que intentes recrear "tu" vida JAMAS lo podrás, lo que vez son pequeños sueños pero jamás los recuperaras todos "sus" recuerdos…. Ni aunque vivas siglos… los recordaras- dijo antes de alejarse asía su propio cuarto dejando al homúnculo de ojos dorados solo en la sala.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**/ Sueño Flash-back \**

-…

-DIME QUE VA A SUCEDER!

-…

-Si lo haces perderás tu cuerpo, verdad?

-…

-Contesta

-Lo siento Aru

-hermano! HERMANO!

**/ Fin Sueño Flash back \**

Despertó, de nuevo ese sueño x lo menos ahora no le molestara, estaba conciente de quienes eran, la platica de envy que envy le había dicho ayer lo tenia alterado, si el no era Edward, si solo era una copia de el, por que tenia eso recuerdos, a pesar de todo no tenia ningún sentimiento hacia esos humanos, solo…..

-pride- le llamaron cuando entro a la sala

-Lust… se te ofrece algo?

-No, Padre te busca…quiere hablar con tigo y con Envy

-Ok- dice yendo hacia la puerta de metal , al entro encontró a envy quien estaba demasiado serio.- me mando hablar Padre

-Pride, Envy, mis mejores hijos, Pride ,envy me ha contado que ya sabes la verdad y quiero que entiendas que si te pedimos que te ocultaras fue por tu propio bien…

-…

-Pero creo que ya es tiempo de que todos sepan quien eres en realidad, quiero que vallas con tamashii Alchemist y lo convenzas de crear la piedra APRA nosotros…

-Y yo que tengo que ver en esto

-Quieres saber quien eres no? Muy bien esto es lo que tienes que hacer mi hijo perfecto..

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Buenos días Riza

-Buenos días aru…que gusto de verte acabas de llegar

-Si, traigo los reportes sobre Rush Valley

-Bueno no te entretengo

-El castaño camino en dirección a la oficina del general

-Adelante

-General…Buenos días

-Tamashii buenos días adelante

-Le traigo los reportes sobre Rush Valley al parecer el acecino estaba relacionando con la creación de una piedra filosofal- dice entregándoles su reporte

-Oh que bien-dice ojeando- veo que te tomaste tu tiempo

-Un poco pero pùede resolverlos, además no tenia ninguna relación con los asesinatos del año pasado aquí en Central City, la milicia de allá me informo sobre la vida de ese sujeto, al parecer era un alquimista loco que jamás dejo el pueblo

-Era?

-Si, murió mientras se le trasladaba a la cárcel, al parecer se suicido.. Todo esta ahí

-Muchas gracias tamashii, puedes retirarte

-Gracias coronel

El castaño salio de la oficina y fue hacia donde se encontraba Sheska

-Aru Buenos días- dijo la joven al verlo

-Sheska-san, hola oye una pregunta, aun tienes los escritos de la sección 1 y los del doctor marco

-Los que hablan de la Piedra filosofal?

-Si esos,

-Creo que aun quedan algunos, deben de estar en aquella sección- dice señalando una sección de la biblioteca

-Esa no fue la sección donde atacaron al teniente Breda verdad?

-Si esa es, solo falta un libro sobre alquimia.

-MMM y no descubrieron quien entro..

-no el teniente breda solo dijo que lo atacaron x detrás

-Que extraño bien déjame ver que encuentro…

Le había ocultado algo al general, al parecer los homonculus estaban de nuevo tras la piedra, pero no se suponías que ellos ya la habían conseguidos, con la ayuda de esa extraña persona a, la cual llamaban padre. A partir de esa gran duda y curiosidad, pensó que tal vez si la volvía a crear podría traer a su hermano, x alguna extraña razón ese deseo o inicio a invadir. Pero eso era imposible pues sabía a la perfección las consecuencias de una transmutación humana. Tomo los libros que creyó le pudieran servir y se retiro.

0-0-0

-Win ya llegue

-Aru que bueno que llegaste, x que no me avisaste cuando regresabas para hacerte una cena

-Gomen Winry, pero llegue directo al cuartel general para entregar el reporte- dice acercándose a la joven intentando besarla

-Aru… no

-Lo… Lo siento Win- dice alejándose de ella

-No, no te disculpes… es que…. Bueno dime como te fue y esos libros?

-Bien, me fue bien, algo cansado, creo que me voy a recostar un poco

-Si descansa, yo haré la cena para celebrar tu regreso

-Ok, revisare estos libros.. Pero creo que mejor luego

El castaño se fue a descansar, mientras la rubia inicio a preparar la comida

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ni el mismo sabia x que lo hacías, simplemente seguía ordenes, ¿seguía ordenes? O ¿seguía su instinto?... x un parte eso era, ordenes, por otra sentía que era la mejor manera de resolver esas dudad… camino en dirección a esa casa, esa era su parte en esa misión, hizo solo a ese lugar.

Tenia que ir y ser recibidos por es familia, hacerles creer lo que no era, todo con el fin de alcanzar sui objetivo… Llego al lugar, dudo un poco, toco el timbre, no tenia escapatoria tenia que hacerlo, tenia que colarse por la puerta de esa casa como si de un familiar se tratase sin espiar….

Se escucharon unos pasos….

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Aru, baja ya esta la cena- grito la rubia

-Gracias por la comida…-dijeron los dos al sentarse

-Oye Aru…- inicio hablar la joven algo cabizbaja

-Mmmm

-esos libros que trajiste.. Hablan de transmutación humana..

-MM los estuviste leyendo

-Etto.. es que… no lo vas a intentar verdad

-…

-Aru por favor no lo hagas, no soportaría perderte a ti también, tu sabes lo que significa el hacer eso

-Si, lo se no te he dicho que lo voy a hacer es solo que bueno….. Pensé que si…. Que si… que ED puede con nosotros…

-Aru…

Ding Dong

-Yo voy- dijo winry parándose de la mesa en dirección de la mesa….

Al abrir la puerta se quedo inerte en su lugar, era el… era….

-Hola winry he vuelto

-E…e….Edo….

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Sin finalizar**

**Hermi-Black**

**Darky-kun:** hey Pride es mió hermi toma a pride y lo ata con cadenitas ¬¬, pues aquí esta el siguiente cap ojala que te guste lo deje emocionante un….

**Yoko-chan /Edo/ **edoWin si es lindo… aunque tb el aruwin es lindo…. Al fin y al cabo será un edowinaru… (Hermi se esconde x los que quería elricest) un te preocupes que un dejes reviews son uno me basta con saber que hay personas que si leen mis cosas

**Rockbell Winry: **Holas gracias x tu comentarios que bueno que te gusto el Edowin jejjee y pues como este fic será EdoWinAru pues habrá un poco de todo.. Gracias por leerme y espero que este cap te guste prepárate x que habrá un poco mas de edowin(…. En recuerdos)

**KamirachanX **Grax por tu comentarios si Pride es besho(y es mió)hermi observe que Pride siga atado con cadenas a un lado de envy y Ren tao

**Yurira **Grax tu comentarios púes aquí esta el siguiente cap y pronto vendrá el 5

**Ekhary** Se pride es hermosos lo vuelvo a decir y pues el juego solo lo he leído no lo he jugado no lo puedo conseguir T.T y como el manga un lo he leído completo no se mucho de eso, pues el juego esta relacionado con el manga … y pues como ya dije prefiero el anime…

**Marin Life metal** Grax por tu comentario espero que te sigua gustando

**Inu Hanyou-Miko Kag-Forever** Gracias ./. Pues gracias a hana elric que me traumo con fma y a mi cerebro x ver img de Pride se me ocurrió hacer un fic así. No mates a aru el no tiene la culpa de estar enamorado de Winry.

**Ninde Elendir Elric Tao **Grax por tu comentarios, y pues si hay pocos fic de Pride x ejemplo tb esta el de dolphin chan que tb es bueno y varios en ingles que te recomiendo..

**Dolphin-Chan ** que bueno que te gusto esta continuación pues me tarde un poco yo x cosas de la universidad , pero ya estoy escribiendo el 5 espero que tu tb actualices pronto.


	5. Explicciones

-E….Ed…Edo

.-Hola winry he vuelto- dijo como le había indicado su compañero homonculu, tenia que hacerse pasar x el, por del que tanto quería saber, ese del que era "una simple copia"

-Win… que ocurre quien….. es?- dice el castaño dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero al ver al que estaba en el umbral reacciona igual que su compañera

-Aru.. Alphonse mira has crecido- dijo como un humano

-Edward… hermano…pero…no esto…-inicio a decir

-Winry, Alphonse soy yo edward, no me reconocen, volví

-Pero… Pero tu….-sin pensarlo abrazo a su hermano

No sabia si responderle… en su naturaleza no existía esas actitudes… en su naturaleza solo existía el existir y el mata por existí… pero respondió. Volteo a ve ala rubia, estaba llorando y sus ojos se fijaban en él, Por inercia al momento de que Alphonse lo soltó esta también Lo abrazo, pride también respondió, sin embargo winry lo beso, lo que tomo por sorpresa de nuevo al homonculu, jamás nadie le había besado

-edo… te extrañe, te extrañe mucho- dijo poniendo sus manos en el rostro del rubio

-Yo también te extrañe Win- mintió para calmar a la chica mientras la abrazaba

-hermano, pero… pero que paso… tu donde has estado?- pregunto el alquimista ya adentro de la casa

-No lo se, después del derrumbe en el laboratorio, no se que ocurrió

-pero te buscamos en cuanto nos enteramos de lo que había ocurrido, los buscamos, incluso los militares mandaron un gran régimen y jamás te encontramos solo a aru y al general Roy, pero jamás a ti… te dimos por muerto

Así que así había muerto en el derrumbe con el que soñaba, con el que una vez sloth le contó y con el que su historia había iniciado….

.-Y que paso con .. Envy, que diga con los homonculus- pregunto

-desaparecieron

-Y la piedra, no la obtuvieron?

-La piedra.. No la obtuvieron, sin embardo gracias a esta conseguí recuperar mi cuerpo… pero Tu, tu cuerpo-dijo al notar que Pride no traía guantes y sus dos manso eran humanas- tu cuerpo también recupero sus partes

-eh? Si eso parece, cuando desperté habían vuelto, al parecer la transmutación que causo el derrumbe me los devolvió

Recordó que una vez había visto una de las foros donde edward tenia un automail en el brazo derecho, de seguro se refería a eso…

-Que alegría me da hermano pero por que no regresaste antes… donde estabas

-No lo se, cuando desperté me encontraba en el hospital de un país cerca de aquí, no recordaba nada , solo el derrumbe…tuve amnesia por largo tiempo, me mantuvieron en el hospital, hasta que pude recordad un poco de mi memoria…

-pero en que hospital, quien te llevo ahí?

-No lo se, jamás me dijeron, cuando desperté estaba ahí , y al recordar quien era intente buscarte, buscarlos pero no podía, intente volver pero….

-Pero… que Hermano? Sobreviviste usando la alquimia, no te reconocieron x eso?

Alquimia, podía utilizar la alquimia, eso explicaba la razón x la cual se encontraba aquel reloj y por que este le había hecho daño pues había pertenecido a su yo humanos, Lust le había dicho que no se acercara a ande que fuera propiedad de edward pues podriá delatarse , de ahí aquella reacción que tuvo aquel día.

-No….

-…….

-Cuando… cuando desperté, ya no podía practicarla, creo que fue con lo que tuve que pagar, para recuperar Tu cuerpo, aru- comentos

La charla siguió hasta entrada la noche……

-Ahhhhh que tarde es… edo no sabes cuanto me alegra que hayas vuelto es mejor que descansemos un poco

-Si, hermano vamos a tu cuarto, el general se alegrara mucho al verte mañana

Los tres subieron, el solo los siguió, conocía esa casa a la perfección pero los siguió, al subirlas los dos lo llevaron a la habitación de edward, una habitación que curiosamente jamás había entrado….

Al abrirla, sintió esa corriente fría que le había atacado aquella ve con el reloj pero esta vez fue mayor, ese cuarto estaba lleno de pertenencias del ex alquimista. Inicio a sentirse mareado, algo que jamás había sentido…. Se desvaneció un poco e inicio a toser, sintió un liquido caliente que salía de su boca, se llevo la mano a esta y descubrió que era sustancia de las piedras(1), tenia que salir de ahí.

-Edo- grito winry

-Hermano te ocurre algo

-No, nada.. Solo… -camino ala salida, intentando alejarse de eso que le enfermaba, intentando ocultar su hemorragia…

-te encuentras bien?

-si, ya, no se que me paso, me suele suceder- mintió- tienen un cuarto de visitas, no quiero mover nada…

-pero tu habitación

-No te preocupes Aru

Lo condujeron a la habitación del huéspedes, ahí se sintió mejor, ahora sabia a lo que Lust se refería sobre las pertenencias , tenia que encontrar la forma de desaparecer se de ellas…

-Buenas noches hermano

-Buenas Noches Edo

-Buenas noches

Y se encontraba ahí, en esa casa, como un hombre, como un habitante mas de esa casa…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

¿Por qué se sentía tan rara, ¿Por qué a presencia de el le afectaba ahora?. Aquel por el que lloraba, por fin volvía a estar con ella, pero… acaso seguía sintiendo lo mismo el por ella, hacia unas horas le había besado, por inercia prácticamente y el le había respondido, se sentía confundida… estaba feliz que el hubiera regresado, pero tan bien… se sentía confundida, ella lo había iniciado a olvidar, para ella el estaba muerto como para todos, cuando el murió ella sufrió pero había poco a poco intentado olvidarlo sacarlo de su mente de su corazón, darle una oportunidad de volver a amar, darle una oportunidad a Aru… Aru

Recordó aquel beso que se había dado cuenta el día antes de que aru se fuera de viaje, que sentía por el, lo quería como un hermanos, ¿Cómo un hermano?... le dolía sentirse así, por que se sentía atraída hacia Aru ahora que edo volvía

Salio de su cuarto y entro a la del Rubio, este estaba dormido lo había extrañado tanto, lo quería tanto, pero… el a ella, el no le había hecho ninguno comentarios al respecto… camino a su dirección

-Winry- dijo el Rubio

-Edo…etto… discúlpame te desperté

-no te preocupes no puedo dormir

-Oh, edo… etto

-Si…

-Puedo dormir contigo

-Si

El homoculu no sabia que hace, simplemente sentido común, la joven pensaba que el ,era su novio muerto , entonces tenia que actuar de una manera convincente. Le dejo entrara la joven en su cama la cual se acurruco en el pecho de este, el solo la "abrazo"

-Te extrañe tanto Edo-kun- dijo mientras se quedaba dormida

-yo también- contesto, de una forma sin sentido como simples palabras

Lentamente el también se fue quedando dormido, hasta que se despertó por un extraño olor dulce….. abrió los ojos, sus manos buscaron a la persona con quien había dormido, pero no estaba….

-valla, eres rápido.. la primera noche y ya dormiste con la chica- escucho que le decía una voz demasiado familiar

-cállate envy- dijo parándose de la cama

-Pride, Pride, Pride te digo- dijo el homonculu apareciendo en la habitacion

-que quieres…..

-yo, nada, bueno ya conseguiste algo

-No…

-No, por que no?

-Solo tengo una noche aquí, no quieras que llegue y les obligue a crear la piedra

-Pues deberías, ya que es de vida o muerte, así que habla con ese niño y oblígalo a crearla

-tomara un poco de tiempo…. Dame las piedras--- dijo estirando al mano

-Eh?

-Que me des eso- dijo señalando una bolsa con piedras rojas que colgaba de el short de envy

El homonculu le paso la bolsa, al recibirlas el rubio se las comió todas… necesitaba recuperar fuerzas por lo de ayer

-Eh… no seas aborazado….

-cállate- dijo mientras comía- necesito un favor

-Mmmmmm

-Necesito que saquen las cosas que le pertenecían a edward de su cuarto

-Por?

-Porque ayer por poco me descubre, por eso…

-Mmmmm

-Dile a Padre que vea la manera de no se que Gluttony se las coma que se yo…

-Hermano… que bueno que despertaste- dijo aru entrando en el cuarto

-Aru… buenos días…-dice ocultando la bolsa de piedras

-Ándale hermano vístete, que hoy iremos al cuartel general, el general se alegrara de verte….

-Si, en un momento bajo…-dijo irónicamente…

-vale….-dice saliendo

-En los militares…? Mm no se si sea bueno- dijo saliendo se detrás de la puerta donde se había escondido….

-que con eso..?

-No, nada…. Bueno me retiro… Padre te quiere ver hoy.. en la noche ok…

-esta bien..pero necesito que saquen las cosas..no se como le van hacer…..

El homonculu de cabello oscuro salio de la habitación por al ventana, mientras que el otro ya vestido con ropa… " normal" bajo a desayunar, con aquellas personas…

El desayuno paso tranquilo, ningún contratiempo, al parecer esos dos se la seguían tragando, en un momento del desayuno sintió unas tremendas ganas de gritar que no era el, pero se detuvo.

Salieron en dirección al cuartel General, como le había dicho Aru, el había visitado una vez el cuartel, debido a una misión que le había encargado Padre el y a Lust, pero no había tenido gratos recuerdos.

-aquí estamos. Nii-san, te acuerdas.. de aquí…- dijo animosamente el castaño

-Mas o menos, no muy bien…

-bueno vamos, de seguro re desde acordar del General…

Anduvieron por los pasillos hasta llegar a una gran puerta con la inscripción

**General Mustang**

Alphonse toco la puerta en espera de una respuesta

-Adelante- escucharon que les decían

-Buenos días… general Mustang.. le traigo una sorpresa- dijo el alquimista entrando

-Una sorpresa, no me vas a decir que hiciste unas locuras como las que hacia tu hermano…

-No nada de eso…- vamos entra- dijo Aru al que se mantenía afuera…

-FLAME ALCHEMIST!- Grito al entrar a la habitación y ver al que se encontraba sentado atrás del escritorio.

-Edward…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Sin Terminar**

**Hermi-Black**

Gommen nasaii, x un actualizar es que la escuela y la inspiraciones aliaron . bueno ahora los reviews.

**Jackylin-san: **si que lastima que no será yaio peor prometo hare uno… XD no mates a aru.. El Aruxwin es lindo…..gracias x leerlo y mira aquí ta la continuación.

**Hanasakikawaii: **amo tus fics… me encanta el yaoi que escribes… 10000 gracias x leer mi fic… y no no te preocupes numera un pridexwin habrá vestigios de edxwin pero pride no tendrá pareja, es un homonculu y ellos no sienten nada….

**Dolphin-chan.- **Ya lei tu capitulo 4 y tu tb lo dejaste emocionante. Pues aquí ta la continuación y ami tb la inspiración se quedo dormida…

**Darky-kun: ** gracias que bueno que te giste mi fics… pues aqui ta la continuación y si hay que dejar a pride libre… pero aun asi es todo mio wuajajajjajaja

**-Kamira-chanX-**Grax x seguir leyendo mi fic aquí ta la continuación y mas suspenso tun turín tun…….

**Yoko-chan /Edo/ **aquí ta la continuación tarde pero llego.. y numera elrcest creo que un aruxwin … creo….

**Inu-hanyouMiko-Kagfor **chica tranquila… no habrá win x ed jejej x desgracia será un aru x win creo o quien sabe… bueno cierto los homonculu tiene la piel mas rara y los ojos perdidos, pero aun así son hermosos8ve a envy… si lose amo a los homonculus) como sea… como te habrás dado cuenta si se la creyó, pero no desesperes pronto se descubrirán cosas.

En cuanto a tus dudas, padre es el que en el manga gobierna a los homonculus, como en el anime es dante-sama.. y pues eso de que si muero o no luego lo descubrirán….

**Kamy: **Ami tb me molestan los fic cortos pero tiene su toque.. púes te dejan no maches y que mas con ansias de leer mas.. Aquí esta el new cap ojala te guste..

**Winie-chan. **Que traen contra el alxwin podré al déjenlo ser feliz Y.Y bueno pues te adelanto que numera ed ni pridex win pero si tendrá vértigos, gracias x leer y ojala te guste este new cap.


	6. Rivalidades

**Discolaimer. **Por desgracias ni FMA y BBI me pertenecen, mucho y menos Envy y Edo/Pride

**Summary. **Basando en BBI, Edo es un homonculu de Nombre Pride, Aru es un alquimista nacional, que sucede cuando después de un año se vuelven a encontrar. Dejen Reviews

**Nota de la Autora: **Bueno despues de un largo letargo aquí vuelvo no se olviden de los reviews.

**/HOMONCULU\**

**/Rivalidades\**

-FLAME ALCHEMIST…- dijo dando un paso hacia atrás

-HAGANE NO

-Que ocurre edo…-dijo Win al sentir que este le apretaba un poco la mano

-No nada…- acaso edward conocía al Flame Alchemist

-No te acuerdas del general Roy? pregunto aru al ver la reacción del rubio

-Si, claro que me acuerdo- dijo, claro que se acordaba de aquella vez que habían peleado Lust y e,l contra ese sujeto…aquella vez, había estado a punto de matarle pero algo le detuvo- claro que me acuerdo

-hagane no… pero… es… un milagro- dijo el militar sin poder creer lo que veía

-Si, lo se, te sorprende verme- inicio a hablar

-pero… como, cuando?

Con desgano pride inicio a contar su irónica y falsa historia mientras el alquimistas le escuchaba

-Vaya, hagane no, es sorprendente., y veo que ese lapso sirvió para que crecieras- dijo en un tono de broma

-En! Que con eso?- pregunto como si el comentario del militar le pudiera afectar.

A Roy le extraño, el que Ed no iniciara a pelear y a gritar por tal comentario sobre su estatura como solía hacerlo

-señor, le sorprendió la llegada de Edward

-Tamashii no, obvio que me sorprende, y dime Edward piensas volverá al milicia

-No lo se… no se de que les puedo servir ahora que " perdí mi don"

-De que hablas

Ya no utilizo la alquimia ya ni poder la capacidad de utilizarla

-Peor x que?

- No lo se cuando desperté ya se había ido dijo levantando los hombre

-Mmmmm pues eres coronel, así que puedes seguir siendo miembro de la milicia

- general le traigo mas documentos y los reportes- dijo la teniente roza entrando.-. sin fijarse en la presencia de Ed

gracias Lientenient

-Bueno días, Lientenient Hawkeye…-dijo Pride

-E… Edo- grito asustada al ver al joven- coronel Elric.. pero…

-Bueno general, nos vemos Lientenient

-No vemos hagan… Edward

-General, que le parece si usted y Lientenite hawkate van a cenar este sábado para celebrar el regreso de edo- sugirió Winry a la pareja

-Claro por mi esta bien, Riza

-Si, esta bien

Los tres salieron dejando a Riza y Roy solos. ¿?Era un milagro? No lo sabia… esa mirada perdida no era la misma alegre de el joven rubio, pero era el, estaba seguro, era teóricamente imposible, pues el estaba muerto, bueno eso creían, era un milagro, pero era muy distinto, algo en el había cambiado, esa mirada opaca y perdida no era la de antes, se podría decir que no eras los ojos brillantes de Edward, no sabia la razón del cambio, era un poco frió… demasiado frió, tal vez solo era su imaginación, no lo sabia.

-Le ocurre algo general- escucho a Riza mientras salía de su letargo

-Eh! No… paséeme los documentos.

Todo el día se la pasaron paseando por la ciudad llevando a "edward" a donde el quería, intentado recordar su pasado.

-Uh que día…-dice winry cuando entro a al casa

-Si, pero te divertiste Nii-san

-si…

-Como que un si… que flojo si- comento el castaño

-Déjalo Aru, debe de estar cansado, no es así edo-Kun

-si, estoy algo agotado, iré a recostarme un poco…

Ok, yo te aviso cuando este lista la cena edo-Kun

-Déjame ayudarte

Subió las escaleras para "descansar", camino hasta el cuarto del alquimista, en busca de información que le sirviera…

Tomo un libro que se encontraba en el escritorio leyó el titulo _"Transmutación Humana: el Error de la Alquimia"_, Error de la alquimia, ese era el libro que había leído en la biblioteca, que hacia Alphonse con ese libro, acaso tenia pensado hacer una transmutación humana…

Inicio a recorre el cuarto del alquimista, en ese cuarto no había estado nunca, tomo una de las fotos, actividad que no sabia por que disfrutaba. La que había tomado mostraba un edward y un alphonse de niños juntos con un pescado, tomo otra y miro de nuevo a esa mujer que le recordaba a Sloth.

La puerta se abrió.

-Eh? entro Al al cuarto sin darse cuenta de que Pride estaba-Nii-san estas aquí?

-Lo siento- dijo dejando al foto

- no te preocupes Nii-san- toma al foto que pride había dejado

tenia miedo que hubieras muerto… que estuvieras con mama

-mama?- dijo atento a la pregunta

-te acuerdas cuando intentamos…. Revivirla

-Eh

-Que no te acuerdas?-, cuando intentamos revivir a mama- dijo acariciando la foro de aquella mujer- por un momento en mi mente paso el traerte de nuevo, pero tuve miedo de que ocurriera lo de la ultima vez

No pudo evitar mostrar sorpresa, sloth era un homúnculo creado por Edward y Alphonse, por lo que el… era como el hijo de Sloth

pero tu sabes lo que ocurre cuando se hace una transmutación humana

-si lo se, se crea un ser sin alma, un homonculu… temí que ocurriera eso si intentaba revivirte, imagine lo que pudiese ocurrir y fue cuando pensé en volver a conseguir la piedra

-La piedra filosofal- volvió a preguntar

Si, esa, con la que recupere mi cuerpo…

-Oh ya veo y que te detuvo

-Pues..

-El hecho de que son vidas humanas las que se utilizan

-Si, no quise causar una masacre mas pero lo bueno es que estas vivo

- así es alphonse estoy vivo

Ummm huele bien que te parece si bajamos, la cena ya debe de estar lita

-Si vamos… oye al

-MM

-Quiero crear la piedra

-Q?

-Quiero crear la piedra y así, recuperar mi habilidad

-Nii-San

Que ocurre al

-No… solo que

-Que ocurre al, me vas a ayudar verdad?

-No… si… no lo se hermano, para que la quieres?

-ya te dije , quiero recuperar mis poderes y se que con la piedra lo lograre y ala vez recuperare mis recuerdos, tu eres el único que me puede ayudar

-pero… debe de haber otra manera de la cual puedas recuperar tu alquimia- dijo nervioso

-No, al esa es la única forma

-Al, edo ya bajen a cenar

El grito dio la pauta para que cambiaran de tema ambos bajaran a comer

-edo te hice lo que mas te gusta- dijo mostrando un plato de curry- y sin leche

-Eh que bueno

Se aseguro de que estuvieran dormidos cuando salio de la casa, no quería hacer ruido, en ese momento no quería que sospecharan de el.

-DODEN ESTAN ¡, DONDE ESTAN LOS DOS?- dijo al llegar a su destino

-Pride- la llamo sloth al verlo

-Donde esta. Donde esta Envy?

-esta… con padre

Dejo a la mujer atónita y camino en dirección a la puerta de metal

-Pride que bueno que llegas padre se pregunta por ti- dijo el peliverde saliendo de la puerta

-Tu… bastado… - dice tirandose a golpes a este

-Ejh que te ocurre Idiota

-POR QUE, POR QUE JAMAS ME DIJERON QUE EL FLAME ALCHEMSIT CONOCIA A EDWARD

-Eh?

-No seas estúpido, tu lo sabias y no me lo dijiste. Sabiendo cuanto odio a ese sujeto

-Mmmm y que con eso- dice convirtiéndose en Roy

-Arrrrgggggg

De un rápido movimiento atravesó a Envy con su hoz haciéndolo caer al piso, mientras se desangraba

-Ándale, párate,. Necesito hablar con Padre y contigo- dice entrando en la habitación dejando al Homonculu muerto, el que inicio a regenerarse lentamente

-Pride Hijo mío

-se puede saber por que demonios, jamás JAMAS me dijeron que el flame alchemist conocía a Edward

-Que es lo que te molesta hijo mío- dijo Padre tranquilamente

-que que me pasa…. Que no me escucho?

-déjelo padre.-dijo envy entrando a la habitación ya normal – solo esta encaprichado

-tu cállate, tu sabias y no me dijiste nada- inicio a rondar por le cuarto,- ustedes sabia cuanto ODIO a ese sujeto

-es eso hijo perfecto eso te acongoja

-si, eso es , sabían, sabias el odio que poseo y me manda con esa bestia

-no tienes x que enrojarte, hijo mío, pero dime ya hablaste con el alquimosta

-con tamashii?

-si con el

-si ya le mencione LODE la piedra pero no tuvo ninguna reacción, además aun es muy pronto

-debemos darnos prisa, con eso así que apúrate

-si Pride; tienes que apurarte

-Cállate

-¬¬

-No le des mucho tiempo Pride, presiónalo para que la cree

-si, Padre lo intentares. Dijo saliendo

-padre, cree que esta haciendo lo correcto- pregunto el peliverde

-Cuestionas mis decisiones

-No padre… me refiero a pride, no cree que es muy joven para enfrentarse a estas situaciones

-No, hijo mío, el posee la fuerza para enfrentarse a su pasado humano

-Nii-san- escucho que le decían al salir

-Wrath

-hermano, pride cuanto tiempo sin vernos

-si tu lo dices- dice mientras el niño se le colgaba del cuello

-Wrath- bájate de ahí- le reprimió sloth

-déjalo… oye sloth podemos hablar

-si

Los tres homonculus caminaron a una habitación en al que pudiera hablar en privado

-Sloth… tu fuiste mi madre humana? Verdad- dijo

-Como… como lo descubriste

-el alquimista me lo dijo, me hablo de mi madre humana y sobre la transmutación que intento hacer edward y el, de la cual naciste tu no?

-así es

-Entonces tu eres mi pecado

-Si quieres tomarlo de esa forma

-Tu lo sabias y tampoco me lo dijiste, sabias sobre mi pecado y me lo ocultaste, ocultaste que yo fui el culpable de que seas lo que eres

-Padre nos pidió que guardáramos tu secreto, que era demasiado importante el mantenerte alejado de al sociedad , no quería que se dieran cuanta de tu actual personalidad

-ya veo no quieres que sepan quien soy aun en realidad, pero ese día llegara… bueno me voy para que noten mi ausencia

salio de la casa, prometiendo volver en una semana

Cuando llego ala la casa, esta parecía espectral. Todo estaba muy silencioso, entro con cuidado APRA no hacer ruido, camino al cuarto de huéspedes, al entrar vio a la rubia dormida en la cama, el simplemente la movió un poco y se recostó a su lado.

**Sin Terminar**

**Hermi-Black**

Gommen nasaii, x un actualizar es que la escuela y la inspiraciones aliaron


	7. Reacciones

**Discolaimer. **Por desgracias ni FMA y BBI me pertenecen, mucho y menos Envy y Edo/Pride

**Summary. **Basando en BBI, Edo es un homúnculo de Nombre Pride, Aru es un alquimista nacional, que sucede cuando después de un año se vuelven a encontrar. Dejen Reviews

**Nota de la Autora: Sorry x el retraso**.

**//HOMONCULU\**

**//Reacciones\**

El día de la cena con Mustang, todo estaba hecho un desbarajuste, Winry estaba como loca preparando la cena

-ed puedes traerme la carne que deje en la mesa

-si-. Dice el homúnculo llevándole la carne

-Gracias… si te gusta el curry todavía verdad?- pregunto

-si por'

-No es que intento prepara algo que no tenga leche

-Sin leche?-pregunto pero al no le oyó

El homúnculo salió de la cocían en dirección de la sala, donde estaba entrando Alphonse

-Nii-san Konnishiwa

-Konnishiwa Aru- dijo sin ganas

-te ocurre algo Nii-san?

-No por que ¿

-Por que estas muy pálido, te vez muy serio

-no, no me pasa nada, estoy algo cansado tal vez, como te fue en el trabajo…

-Bien, pues ya vez como es esto de ser un perro de los militares…

-Donde demonios estas Edward Elric grito histérica Winry desde al cocina

-Sera Mejor que vallas

-Si, bueno- dice retrocediendo a la cocina

Miro como su hermano entraba a la cocina con aquella a la que amaba, se sentía feliz de que su hermano estuviera regreso, pero a la vez le molestaba verle con ella.

Sentía celos de su hermano y no los podía ocultar, el amaba a Winry desde hacia mucho y cuando murió o pensó que Edward había muerto, le dolía verla llorar, odiaba verla llorar, y pensó que podria tener una oportunidad con ella...

La noche llego, todo estaba listo solo hacían falta los invitados. Pride se encontraba en la habitación de Ed, los pertenecía ya había desaparecido en su mayoría, su ropa siempre era negra como la de todos los h0monclus, algo que nunca había entendido pero que tampoco le molestaba, cuando se disponía a ponerse la botas, escucho el ding dong de abajo.

-. Yo voy.-Grito Winry desde la cocina

- Vamos Nii-san ya estas listo- pregunto el alquimista entrando al cuarto

Si ya voy

Ambos bajaron y se encontraron a ambos militares con ropa civil en el vestíbulo, mientras Winry tomaba sus abrios.

-general Mustang- dice Alphonse, bajando las escaleras

-tamashii no, hagane no- dice saludandoles

-creo... que no es necesario que nos llame de esa manera general, o le gusta que le llamen a cada rato Hoono (Flamee) no- dijo Edward acercándose, dando un énfasis en las 2 ultimas palabras. Mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-siempre tan seco, Edward- mormera el militar

Roy por favor- le regaño la rubia.

- bueno que les parece su pasamos al comedor, la comida ya esta lista.

Todos fueron conducidos por Winry, a la cocina donde estaba ya todo puesto.

Gracias por la comida!- dijeron los 5 iniciando a comer

.- cuéntame Edward, ahora si ¡ que fue lo que paso en ese lugar?, ¡ por que regresaste hasta hoy?

Pride inicio a contar su falsa historia con todos sus agregados culturales que podía ponerle.

-Se me hace extraño que ya no puedas utilizar la alquimia-. Dijo Roy cuando Ed termino su historia

- Así, lose, pero si nos ponemos a pensar fue el preció que page por la salvación de Al

-No, en verdad, este brazo y esta pierna más tu salud son el beneficio de haber dado mi poder alquímico

- muy valeroso de tu parte- comento Roy quien recibió un golpe de Riza

-Sea como sea, no sabes la felicidad que nos da al volverte a ver Edward, y es una lastima que ya no seas parte del cuartel.

Quien a dicho eso... el que ya no sea alquimista, no me excluye de ser coronel, oes así- repuso

En cierta parte, pero de que nos servirá un Coronel Enano – critico Roy pero no recibió ningún reclamo de parte del rubio, lo cual le extraño demasiado

-bueno con su permiso- dijo Pride, dijo parándose de la mesa

-A donde vas, Edo- pregunto Winry

-ya vengo no te preocupes

E pelinegro se le quedo viendo, sin duda estaba muy extraño, no era el de antes, su mirada, sus actitudes, algo en el le decía que no era el Ed de antes... quizás todo lo que había vivido le había cambiado.

-Al, me permitirías tu baño- dijo el general

.si, esta en l parte de arriba

Subió LA escaleras y camino hacia donde el castaño le había indicad, pero algo extraño he hizo detenerse

que demonios haces aquí?- escucho decir a Ed

Se acerco u poco mas para ver con quien hablaba el rubio pero no percibe nada. Edward no traía la chaquea y su brazo derecho estaba lleno de extraños tatuajes color rojo sangre, que significaba eso, no lo había notado pero las dos veces que le había visto siempre traía chaqueta x esa razón no se había percatado de los tatuajes, ¿Acaso Alphonse sabia de eso?

-Son el beneficio que obtuve a cambio de mi poder alquímico- escucho una voz que creyó reconocer.

- Cállate- le reclamo Ed

- Me has sorprendido con esa frase, sonaste como el mismísimo Edward Elric- dijo la voz,- deja a que se lo diga a los demás- Roy reconoció la voz, que demonios hacia Ed con el, a que se refería con el mismísimo Edward, su mente inicio a formar extrañas conjeturas, que no quería aceptar. ¿Acaso?

- ya dime a que has venido Envy- pregunto el rubio

-Padre me a mandado par ver como vas con el plan

- es eso, o solo has venido a ver que no haga nada a ese alquimista

-Te refieres a Mustang- dijo el pelverde

A quien más., ya sabes como detesto a ese militar

ahh Pride eso no es bueno... pero dime que has conseguido

¿Pride? Envy le había llamado Pride a Edward, cada vez su mente iba llegando a la conclusión... podría ser, no... No quería pensar en eso...

En eso, el que el creía Edward hizo una sacudía de su mano y en esto apareció una oz, con la cual amenazo a Envy, movimientos que le recordaron algo.

-Que me vas a matar otra vez- bromeo el peli verde

-Sabes que soy capaz- le amenazo

Valla, valla eso para mi se llama alquimia Edward- dijo el ojinegro saliendo de su escondite, por fin había comprendido todo

- Roy... no es lo que piensas- intento disimular el homúnculo

-Así... Pride si es que ese es tu verdadero nombre- dijo acerándose a los dos seres

general Mustang tanto tiempo sin verle- bromeo Envy- creo que ya tiene el placer de conocer a nuestro nuevo compañero Pride- dice poniéndole una mano en el hombro al ojiambarino

- si creo que ya os conocemos- murmuro ante la mirada acecina del rubio- dime donde esta Edward

- que no lo ves- dijo Pride esturando los brazos- que no me vez Flamee alchemist, aquí esta Edward Elric

-Entonces era cierto...no puedo creerlo... como?- inicio a decir el moreno

- ¿Cómo? ¿Acaso quieres que te explique como se crea un homúnculo?- comento iraniamente Pride- Edward Elric esta muerto y yo soy una copia de el, una copia de su soberbia

arggg eres un maldito desgraciado- dijo levantando su mano para atacar, pero algo le impidió

La hoz del rubio le había cortado el abdomen, inicio a perder sangre rápidamente, y se desplomo cual muñeco.

-estúpido quien has hecho- le grito Envy, al rubio que contemplaba maravillado la escena

- tu lárgate, yo me encargo de esto

-pero...

- Lárgate he dicho!!!!

Nii-san- grito Aru al llegar escaleras arriba- Nii-san a ocurrido...

-Roy- grito riza al ver al pelinegro tirado en el piso rodeado de sangre

- Nii-san que ha ocurrido

Pride se había tirado al piso, e inicio a llorar

Todo es mi culpa- inicio a decir mientras golpeaba el piso con su puño- todo por mi inútil culpa

- Ed, que te ocurre, que ha pasado- dijo Winry acercándose al rubio- voy a llamar una ambulancia

Aru rápidamente creo unas vendas para detener la hemorragia de Roy.

-Eso detendrá la hemorragia no ha muerto, que ocurrió

-fue el... fue el- inicio a decir el homúnculo, cual actor

-Quien

-Fue Envy y... ese... ese homúnculo, pero todo fue mi culpa, todo fue mi culpa

-Tranquilo Ed, no fue tu culpa, que homúnculo

No lo vi, usaba una capa y sus ojos... sus ojoso eran ámbar- continuo diciendo

Ante ese comentario el castaño y la ojiazul se miraron, comprendió de quien era

la ambulancia a llegado- anuncio riza

vamos Ed, levantarte... riza será mejor que vallas tu nosotros los alcanzaremos

Los paramédicos se llevaron al malherido Roy rápidamente.

-Si tan solo supiera usar la alquimia, el general no estaría así

- cálmate Edward, no es tu culpa, solo fue un accidente

- que hacia Envy y ese homúnculo en la casa

- No lo se- dijo riéndose par sus adentros.

Llegaron al hospital donde ya estaba riza

- como esta el general, teniente- pregunto Winry

- dicen que ha perdido mucha sangre peor que la herida no perjudico órganos vitales no es necesario que se queden- zurdillo riza

No Riza-san nos quedaremos contigo, verdad Nii-san... Nii-san ¿?

Pride había salido, no quería estar en ese ambiente de tristes, le daba asco, aparte de no poder soportar la felicidad x el ataque al alquimista de la flama.

pobre... pobre... podre del alquimista herido

-Ed...

-o. o Win... que haces aquí, te hacia adentro... como esta Roy?

- delicado, peor la herida no fue muy profunda

- ya veo

todo saldrá bien ya veras, Ed

pues eso espero dijo parándose, y aminado en dirección del hospital

adonde vas?

- quiero caminar un poco?

Entro al hospital, y camino por los pasillos de este, pensando en todo lo que ocurría.

-no puede pasar, solo familiares- le dijo una enfermera, cuando intentaba entrar con Mustang

-soy el coronel Edward Elric, háganme el favor de dejarme pasar

o siento coronel, peor no puedo dejarle pasar

-el bien conmigo-. Dijo riza

-teniente.

-El viene conmigo, déjele pasar- volvió a decir la rubia

gracias riza, Winry me conto que estaba delicado

-si, un poco, pero se recuperar- dijo la ojiroja

Entraron al cuarto donde estaba Roy tendido en una cama conectado a diversos aparatos.

-Y Alphonse?

- salió debe de estar con Winry, diem Ed que ocurrió

ya les dije, lo ataco un homúnculo al intentar defenderme

Duraron un tiempo en el hospital, hasta que un profundo asco le entro y volvió a salirme no en direccione Win o la casa del alquimista...

Pride!!- escucho cuando entro ala casa, fue recibido por wrath quien se le colgó en la espalda- dime que es cierto lo que Envy dice, mataste a Mustang

- no, no lo mate por desgracia

-mmmm que triste- dijo el niño

- Así que es cierto- dijo la voz e una mujer

- lust, imagino debes de estar feliz- comento el rubio la recién llegada que estaba acompañada de Gluttony

- claro es una lastima que 0 le hayas matado

- me lo puedo comer

- que más quisiera glyttony, que más quisiera- dijo el rubio

-No crees que sea peligroso, ahora el sabe a verdad sabe que no es Edward- dijo wrath

- eso ya lo tengo todo planeado, no se preocupen por eso, Padre ya sabe de esto

veo que has venido- dijo la voz de Envy- no aun no sabe nada

- Y veo Que YA LE CONTASTE A TODOS

Inicia a caminar a su habitación.

- a donde vas?

- que no vez a mi habitación, estoy cansado

- No vas a ir con padre?

-No ya hablare con el mañana, y no tengo la intención de ir a la casa del alquimista.

Y así todos sus compañeros le vieron alejarse.

crees que hizo bien Envy- pregunto Lust algo preocupada por el mas joven de los homúnculos

- El sabe lo que hace, no por nada es el hijo de el...


	8. Ataques

**Discolaimer. **Por desgracias ni FMA y BBI me pertenecen, mucho y menos Envy y Edo/Pride

**Summary. **Basando en BBI, Edo es un homonculu de Nombre Pride, Aru es un alquimista nacional, que sucede cuando después de un año se vuelven a encontrar. Dejen Reviews

**//Homúnculo****\**

**//Ataques****\**

Al día siguiente, se levanto como si nada y fue directo a hablar con padre

-ya veo, hijo, creo que es una perfecta artimaña

-gracias padre, me alegra que le agrade mi plan, me retiro, necesito sacar algo de la biblioteca

-mantente alerta, hijo mío...

-gracias padre

Salió de la habitación camino a la biblioteca, quería buscar algunos libros que le ayudaran para el plan que tenia en mente.

-con que atacaste al flame alchemist- dijo una voz atrás de el

-sloth, veo que ya todos saben

-Es lo que querías no, era tu sueño hecho realidad.

-algo parecido, si nosotros podemos sentir felicidad, creo que es eso.

- padre, me ha explicado tu plan, no crees que será algo trillado

-por que, necesitamos la piedra no?. Creo que es una escusa perfecta para lograrlo. Además ese alquimista. Alphonse, tiene un afecto enfermizo hacia Edward.

-Pero, lo que has hecho traerá problemas, cuanto tiempo mantendrás a Mustang callado

-eso será fácil de manipular

-eso espero Pride, eso espero

- bueno, con tu permiso... madre- dijo parándose de su asiento- tengo que volver a la casa, deben de estar preocupados por Edward.

- ya te vas, Nii-san?- pregunto el niño cuando este salía de la mansión de los homúnculos

-ya me tengo que ir, pero veras que pronto volveré.- dijo poniendo una mano en la cabeza del niño

Todo iba bien por el momento, su plan iba bien. Llego al hospital, ya era de noche, se había pasado todo el día en la biblioteca en busca de un poco de información.

nii-san, donde estuviste, por que no fuiste a dormir a la casa?

-lo siento Aru, estuve pensando en tolo do ocurrido, en que si tan solo hubiera podido defenderme yo solo... el general no estaría así

vamos Ed deja de pensar en eso por favor

creen que pueda pasar a verlo

riza esta con el, aun esta inconsciente- le comento Al

Camino al cuarto, la rubia estaba acostada en un sillón dormida

-Teniente hawkeye- dijo

Eg.. Edward... que haces aquí?

- Vine a ver al general, teniente será mejor que valla a descansar, yo me que hoy con el general

-estas seguro Edward- dijo parándose del sillón

-si seguro, valla a dormir, y dígale a Aru y a Win que me quedare que también vallan a descansar.

Espero que saliera la rubia antes de acercarse al moreno.

No sabia por que le odiaba tanto, seria acaso por el ataque a Lust, o tal vez algo de su pasado le hacia odiarlo: en sus recuerdos que tenia de su vida humana, no aparecía el militar, ¿entonces?, ¿ como le conocía?, ¿ Por que al parecer llevaban una buena relación?

**//Flash back****\**

.-a quien le llamas enano, que no puedes ver en microscopio

- nadie te esta llamando así hagane no

- cállate, maldito Mustang... bueno para que me quieres aquí

- toma, esta creo que te interesa

Le entrega un folio con el sello militar, el rubio lo inicia a leer con ojos perplejos

ja ja muy buena broma Coronel... para que me hablo

- Que acaso no crees? A partir de la próxima semana pasas a formar parte e la milicia, Coronel Elric..

-Oye estas hablando en serio en verdad, ja eso es bueno, ahora poseemos el mismo cargo- dice parándose y apuntando a Roy

- Me han ascendido a General.

¬¬

- Quieras o no sigo ganado mas que tu- rio el moreno

-pero eso no evitara el que deje de dar lata.

**//Fin flash back****\**

Reacciono extrañamente, ese recuerdo era nuevo, así que ese era el comportamiento que solía tener sujeto, con razón Roy había sospechado de el. Volteo a ver al moreno.

- mmm.- inicio a murmurar- Ri... Ri... Riza...

- valla el bello durmiente, esta despertando- contesto el homúnculo

-Ed... Tu... tu que haces aquí?- dijo intentando moverse

-Pride... mi nombre es Pride, querido Hoono no alchemist- se acerco a la cama y con un moviente de sus manos unas cadenas aprisionaron al alquimista

- suéltame Mounstro

-Que modales general, así trata a sus subordinados

- tu no eres nada, eres un ser creado, un ser sin alma...

Así es, soy un ser creado una simple copia perfecta de alguien que quisieron regresar, soy el resultado y el reflejo del **orgullo** con el que murió Edward Elric

- No puedo creerlo, quien pero quien.. Puedo haber hecho eso...

- quien no se, pero eso es lo de menos...ahora soy un homúnculo tu te mantendrás callado, si no quieres que tu amada riza pase al otro mundo.

- desgraciado- grito intentando zafarse

- Haha, eso no- dijo apretando aun más las cadenas

-Tú me ayudaras para regresar la milicia y me ayudaras en nuestros planes

- yo no trabajo con basura como tu, no trabajo con homúnculos

-eso veremos Mustang, eso veremos, tu tiempo aquí en este mundo esta siendo medido pro medio de tus actos. Así que tú te mantendrás callado y solo te resignaras a ver lo que alrededor ocurre.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, el homúnculo camino hacia la ventana, la una hacia aun mas pálida su piel

- hasta que sus planes se cumplan- dijo en voz baja

sus planes, acaso hablas de aquel que los controla

-padre no nos controla, padre no ha dado la vida eterna

-les da la vida eterna y aun asa les manda por la piedra filosofal, no es así, acaso otra vez quiere volverse humanos

-Yo no quiero ser humano, los humanos son demasiados estúpidos a mi me basta con verlos sufrir

- es por eso que le haces daño a Alphonse y a Winry

-Eso es algo que no te interesa. Lo que haga o deje de hacer note incumbe...

En ese momento un medico entro de improviso, Roy intento moverse pero las cadenas no desaparecieron se lo impedían, al parecer el medico no se percataba de estar y Roy entendió

creen que detenedme con cadenas lo lograr. Dijo viendo al rubio que aun contemplaba la ventana

Ninguno le contesto, el "medico" tiene una jeringa y le inyecto algo al suero, lentamente el militar cayo dormido.

- ya puedes quitar esas cosas.- dijo Envy volviendo a su forma original

Las cadenas desaparecieron, mas sin embargo el rubio no dejaba de ver la ventana.

-Cuanto tiempo lo dejaras vivir?- pregunto el peli verde

-el tiempo que me sea útil... Envy

- Mmmm

-Para que quieren ahora la piedra

- como que, para que?

-si, dime acaso te quieres volver humano

-Yo- rio el mayor. Para nada, no tengo 400 años así para nada me volverme humano, he visto miles de piedras filosofales y créeme eso ya se me ha borrado de la mente, por que preguntas acaso tu si lo deseas, sabes ala perfección que eso no es imposible.

- si, lo se, pero... que ocurría si en verdad pudiéramos ser humanos, que nos pasaría, que vida tendríamos, que se sentiría ser humanos, sentir el dolor y poder morir

- de donde has sacado esas ideas, sabes que si eso llegara a suceder morirías al instante

-si, peor... tu te acuerdas lo que es ser humano

- va que pregunta tan estúpida, recuerda con quien estas hablando

-Bien... dime como esta todo

toma esto te lo manda Sloth,.. dice que es lo que esta buscando...

Le entrega 3 libros gruesos muy viejos

gracias, ya mañana los pondré en practica

-Piensas quedarte aquí, el somnífero lo tendrá así hasta mañana

- si, me quedare aquí

-bien has lo que te plazca- dice saliendo del cuarto.

Se quedo viendo al alquimista y pensó en lo que seria ser hombre, ser de nuevo humano y si su plan funcionara...no… eso es claramente imposible…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Waaa de nuevo les quedo mal waaaa soy una torpe peor aquí esta la octava parte


End file.
